Making the most of it
by Drunalove
Summary: Ellie didn't ask for this. She didn't ask to be kidnapped and taken to this place, but now she's here, and she'll try to make the most of it. Contains OC don't like it, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey! So I've started a new story. My last Peter Pan story was awful, so I've decided to make a new one. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Ellie sighed as she started at the blackboard, chewing on her pen. "Ms. Santos, can you answer the question?"

Snapping out of her daydream, she bolted up. "Uh..four?"

Her teacher sighed. "Good guess, but please pay attention from now on."

Yea, sure that was gonna happen. "Ok."

"Thank you."

She rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers against her desk. The bell rang and she sighed in relief. She darted for the door, hoping he wouldn't stop her. "Ms. Santos?" She sighed. What did hoping ever get her? Nothing.

"Yes Mr. Mitchell?"

"I understand things are hard for you, due to recent..developments, but it's not excuse for your grades to drop. You had good grades, what's happened?"

She clenched her hands into fists. "Life." She stated bitterly. She walked out, slamming the door behind her. Thank god it was Friday.

* * *

Ellie ran across the street as fast as her legs would carry her. She walked past the multiple shops, and walked right into someone. She jumped back and looked up at him. "Sorry." She mumbled.

She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. "I was wondering if you could help me."

She bit her lip slightly, looking around. There was no one around them. "With what?"

He grinned, though she couldn't see it. "I lost my dog."

She scoffed inwardly, real original. "No, sorry I've to go."

He pulled her back. "Let me rephrase that. You're coming with me."

She turned and glared at him. "I am not going anywhere."

He laughed an evil laugh that made her shiver. "You have no choice. Boys?"

Suddenly, she was surrounded. There were five of them. They grabbed her, and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

When she woke up, all she could feel was the pain in her head. She was surrounded by darkness. They were moving, not much, but they were moving.

She searched around in the dark for her backpack, but she couldn't feel it. She sighed in frustration and a door was pulled open. "Agh, I see our guest has awoken."

It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the light, but she saw the man who had taken her, except now he looked different. The clothes be was wearing had disappeared, and the most noticeable difference was that his left hand was missing, replaced by a hook. "Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

He grinned and walked closer to her, while she backed away. "All shall be revealed shortly." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room. "Smee, tie her arms."

"Aye aye captain." He grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back, tying them together. She winced as he pulled them tight.

As Smee was finishing up, the other men looked her up and down. "She's odd looking." One of them stated.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. Odd? She always she was pretty normal looking. She had brunette hair and green eyes. She was about five five and she weighed one hundred fifteen pounds. Her body wasn't perfect, but she didn't think it was odd. "She wears pants like a man."

She raised an eyebrow. Were they talking about her jeans? "Yes, apparently women do that now." Stated the one with the hook.

She rolled her eyes and he walked over to her. "What's your name, girl?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." She stated.

He glared and shoved her against the wall. He put his hook to her throat and she gulped. "Don't make me ask again."

"Ellie Santos."

He grinned and released her. "She'll do just fine."

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

He smiled eerily and walked a circle around her, like a cat and it's prey. "You see dear, you're merely a small pawn in the game. There's a certain..boy I'm after. I've tried capturing the ones that are close to him, but that hasn't worked, so now I've captured a complete stranger, and because be can't resist being a little hero, he'll save you, and I'll finally be able to kill him."

"And how exactly is he going to save me?"

He grinned and pushed onto a plank. "When I push you into the water he'll have no choice but to come to your rescue."

She rolled her eyes. Yea, cause that'll totally work, a boy is going to save a stranger from falling into the water.

Wait, what? "No, no, no I can't swim."

His grin grew into a smirk. "That's even better."

"Please, don't do this." He pushed her closer to the edge of the board, grinning madly the whole time. It seemed like hours, but finally he pushed her off. Her scream was cut off by the water filling her lungs. Her vision became cloudy, and finally she couldn't stay awake anymore.

* * *

Ellie shot up and coughed the water out of her lungs. She tried to stand, but she wobbled as she did so. A hand grabbed her elbow to steady her. "Easy, take it slow." She gasped and whipped around.

She saw a boy who looked to be about fifteen, like she was. "You stay away from me!"

He gave her a confused look, moving closer to her. "I won't hurt you."

She bit her lip slightly. "Who are you?"

He grinned and bowed. "Peter Pan at your service!"

She looked at him for a few seconds, and then she started to laugh. "Ok haha very funny, where are the hidden cameras? This is a prank right?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "No."

She scoffed. "You're not real, Peter Pan does not exist."

"Yes I do!"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Right, and I suppose you can fly as well?"

He grinned at her. "Of course!"

"You're insane." She turned away from him and gasped. He was in front of her, and he was flying.

"Told you so." He grinned victoriously.

"Ok, say I believe that this is real. Who's the freak who took me?"

"You mean Hook? Don't worry about him, he's just a codfish."

"Ok then."

He smiled and put his hand out. "Come on! I'll show you our hideout!"

She looked at his hand skeptically. "Do you trust me?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "I've been kidnapped by pirates, and I nearly drowned. I don't think it could get any worse. I don't trust you, but I will go with you." She put her hand into his and he smiled at her.

Boy was she wrong. She screamed as they flew higher into the air. "Put me down!"

He laughed and looked at her. "Relax! We're all almost there!"

She closed her eyes and clutched onto him tighter. "Where are we going?"

"I told you, we're going to the hideout! You can meet the lost boys, and Tink!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh joy."

**A/N: ok, it's a pretty bad ending, but I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I just wanted to know if you think I should continue this. I'm working on the next chapter, but I want to know if you think I should continue. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

They flew for about ten minutes more, before finally, he stopped. "Oh, thank god, I thought that-"

"Hush!" He whispered.

She glared at him. "Excuse me? I don't know who you think are Houdini, but you don't tell me to-" she was cut off by him slamming his hand over her mouth.

Her glare harshened. Finally, he moved his hand away. "Who's that?"

She looked at him questionably. "What?"

"You called me the wrong name, I'm Peter-"

"Yea, I know who you are."

"Then who's Houdini?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "No one. Now, why did you tell me to be quiet?"

"I saw one of the Indians."

"Wait, aren't they on your side?"

He grinned at her. "Of course! We're just playing a game!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh! How wonderful!" She feigned happiness, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

His grin grew. "You can play to if you want."

"You've obviously never heard of sarcasm."

He smiled. "Come on, we're almost at the hideout now."

"How exciting." She replied dryly.

He stopped flying and smirked at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He smiled and grabbed her arms, so that now she dangling in midair. He let go, and she screamed. She fell through a hole and landed on a mattress of some sorts. Peter flew in behind her and grinned at her. "Lost boys!"

Six boys came running in the room. Each of them wore an animal outfit. The tallest one came forward, he was wearing a fox outfit. "I'm-"

"I know who you are." She pointed at the one in the skunk outfit. "Tootles." She pointed at the one in the bear outfit. "Cubby." She pointed at the twins who wore the raccoon outfits. "The Twins." She pointed at the one in the rabbit suit. "Nibs." She pointed at the one in the fox outfit. "And finally, Slightly."

They all looked at her, completely dumbfounded. "B-but how did-"

"I saw the movie." She replied.

"What's a movie?" Questioned Cubby.

She sighed. "Nothing."

"Uh..hey! I don't even know your name." Stated Peter.

"It's Ellie." She replied.

He smiled and nodded. "Wanna play treasure hunt?"

She shook her head. "No thanks."

"You wanna go see the mermaids?" Asked one of the Twins.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Then what do you wanna do?" Questioned Slightly.

Peter answered for her. "Let me guess, go home?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, thinking of her mother, father and uncle. She shivered at another thought and then closed her mouth. She shook her head. "No."

Peter sighed. "Fine, I'll go get Tink so she can- wait, did you say no?"

Ellie nodded. "I don't wanna go home, not ever again."

"Are you serious?" He asked.

She nodded again.

If his smile were to get any bigger, she's sure it would fall off. "That's great! You can stay here forever!"

She smiled slightly. "I guess so."

"We'll do all kinds of stuff!"

"We can fight the pirates!" Yelled Slightly.

"Dance with the Indians!" Chimed in Nibs.

"She could tell us stories!" Suggested Cubby.

"And be our mother!" Yelled The Twins

"Wait, what?"

They all turned and looked at her. "Will you tell us a story?"

"Uh..I don't really know any stories."

"Why don't you tell them one about me?" Suggested Peter. He was floating around the room with his flute.

She looked at him and crossed her arms. "Oh, you mean like the one where Hook finally beats you?"

He nodded. "Yea, like- hey! That's not funny." He had fallen out of the air in shock and she laughed.

"Really? Cause it's pretty funny to me." She stated.

He glared at her, but it faded and he grinned. "I've got an idea!"

"What?"

"The fairies are having a gathering tonight, we should go!"

She scoffed. "Fairies? Ok, I get that I'm probably unconscious right now, but that's taking it a step to far. I don't believe in-" she was cut off him covering her mouth with hand.

"Don't say that! Every time you say that a fairy drops dead."

He moved his hand away and she sighed. "Fine, but I'm not going to the stupid gathering."

Peter rolled his eyes at her. "Do you like to have any fun?"

She glared at him. "I have fun all the time!"

"Yea? What do you do?"

"I do all sorts of things! I read books-" he made a 'humphing' noise. "What?"

"Reading is boring."

"It is not! There are lots of interesting books!"

"Name one!"

"Harry Potter."

"Who?" Questioned Slightly.

She turned and looked at him. "Harry Potter. He's a wizard." She looked back in Peter's direction. "A very _brave_ wizard."

"Not as brave as me."

She smirked at him. "You're right, he was braver."

"He is not! I'll fight him just to prove it!"

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him fully. "He's fiction, as in not real." She poked his chest and he took a step backwards. "Just." She poked him again, and he took another step back. "Like." Another poke, another step back. "You." She got closer to him, but something grabbed onto her braided ponytail and yanked, hard.

She whipped around and came face to face with a ball of light that sounded like bells as it yelled at her. "Oh, let me guess, you're Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell chimed at her some more and she glared. "You're a brat. Has anyone ever told you that? In fact, I bet if you looked it up in the dictionary, there would be a picture of you. You can keep throwing insults at me in your stupid bell language, but you know what? I don't care! It's probably nothing I haven't heard before. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be around all of you, and I don't want to play any stupid games!" And with that, she left the hideout, leaving everyone, including Tinkerbell, speechless.

Peter looked around at them all, not sure what to say. "Are you sure she's not a pirate? She sure does act like one." Stated Cubby.

Peter glared at him and he shrunk back. "Don't be stupid, girls can't be pirates." Stated Nibs.

* * *

"Stupid island, stupid boys, stupid fairies, stupid me!" Screamed Ellie.

"I hate it here!" She threw a rock at s tree, and it bounced off into the dirt. She took a breath and rubbed her temples. "Breathe Ellie, it's fine. Everything is fine." She took another breath and sat on a rock.

"I don't want go home, so this is my only option. I'll just have to make the most of it." She took another breath and laid back on the rock. "Mother." She scoffed. "Do they honestly think I look like a mother?"

"You look ok to me." She gasped and fell of the rock. She peaked out from behind the rock and saw Peter. "Oh, it's only you. What do you want?"

He smiled and walked closer to her. "We're going somewhere." He held out his hand for her take.

"Uh, how about no?"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. I gave you the option of choice, just remember that."

She nodded and turned the opposite direction. "Thank you. Wait, option of choice? What's that supposed to mean?" She turned back and he was gone. "Huh." She screamed as she was lifted into the air. "Peter!"

He laughed and flipped her onto his back. "Just relax, we'll be there in a flash!"

She glared at the back of his neck, but having the option to either fall off, or grab onto him, she reluctantly wrapped her arms his neck. She was _so_ going to kill him when they landed.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Ellie sighed as she looked down at the ground. The only thing she could see was trees and a few lakes. The mermaids and the Indians looked like ants. She noticed that they started to descend and she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. He landed on top of a cliff and she climbed off. "Ok, now that you've forcibly brought me here, what do you want?"

He crossed his arms and smiled. His eyes were twinkling mischievously. "Today." He took a step behind her. "You're gonna learn how to fly."

She laughed. "Ok, that's hilarious. Seriously, what am I doing here?"

"I just told you."

She frowned. "I don't do heights."

"Come on! It's incredible!"

She smirked. "Why do I have to fly when I have you as my own personal chauffeur?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because, you're heavy."

She glared at him. "I am not!"

He smirked. "Ok, fine. I'm not going to be around you twenty four seven, so you might need to go somewhere, or get away."

She sighed because she knew he was right. She looked down off the cliff and then back at him. "Ok, fine. I'll let you teach me how to fly."

He grinned at her. "I knew you'd come around."

"On one condition."

His shoulders slumped over and he sighed. "What do you want?"

"I need to get some of my things, so I need you to take me back home."

"And that's where exactly?"

"New York."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, when do you wanna go?"

"Now would be good."

"Alright, get on."

She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ready?" He questioned.

"How nice of you to ask me this time. Yea, I'm ready."

He started to fly and she wrapped her arms tighter. "You know, I wouldn't have to force you if you weren't so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn."

He nodded as they went stubborn. "You're really stubborn."

"Yea? Well you're vain."

"I don't even know what word means."

She smirked. "Maybe you would if you read a book."

"Books are-"

"Boring. You've told me before."

Ignoring her statement, he made her wrap her arms tighter. "Hold on tight. It's about to get bumpy."

* * *

Eventually, much to her relief, they landed. "Ok, listen, we're gonna have to walk from here ok? Just stay close."

He nodded and she started to walk down an alleyway. A figure appeared in the darkness and she took a shaky breath. They continued forward. "Ellie?"

She jumped at the sound of her name being called and she turned around. Peter drew his knife, and the figure came closer. "Ellie, is that you?"

She sighed in relief and gently pushed Peter's arm down. "Yes Arthur, it's me."

A man with gray hair slowly made his way closer to Them. "You haven't come to visit in a while. I've got some new books I thought would interest you."

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I won't be able to visit you anymore. Mom and dad are sending me to a boarding school, all the way in Florida. It's awful."

"I'm sorry to hear that, everyone'll miss you around here."

"I'll miss them all to."

"Goodbye, Ellie."

"See you later Arthur." The old man turned around and started to slowly walk away from them.

Ellie and Peter turned the other way and continued walking. He saw her wipe her eyes with the back of her sleeve as they walked. "Are you crying?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not anymore."

He stopped and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why were you crying then?"

"Arthur is one of nicest people I've ever met. Now I'm just leaving him behind."

"You're having second thoughts."

She looked over at him. "No, I just feel guilty."

They continued walking for a few more blocks until she ran over to a fire escape on the side of an apartment building. He followed her and they walked up four flights of stairs. She found the correct window and prayed silently it was unlocked. For once, her prayers were answered. She climbed on top of her desk and jumped onto the floor. Peter was about to fly in, but she shook her head. "Just stay there."

He frowned slightly, but nodded anyway.

She flipped on the light switch and grabbed her Harry Potter ravenclaw satchel bag. She opened her closet and shoved in two pairs of jean shorts and one pair of jeans. She grabbed three shirts and put them in. Next she grabbed her favorite mint green hoodie and put that in. She grabbed her black vans and a pair of boots, putting them in as well. She made sure Peter wasn't looking and she grabbed a couple of bras and underwear. She pulled open one of her desk drawers and looked around for things she might need. She grabbed her flashlight, a letter opener, a pack of matches and her hairbrush. She opened the other compartments of her bag and put them all in. She walked over to her nightstand and pulled out her iPod Nano seventh generation and stared at it. She doubted Neverland had any wifi connection, but the Nano didn't really need it. It was fully charged and she tossed it in her bag. She could always come back and charge it. She looked around to make sure she hasn't forgot anything. When she was sure she didn't, she put the satchel over her shoulders and climbed back out of the window. She took a breath and looked at him. "Ok, I'm ready."

He grinned and she climbed back onto him.

* * *

When they got back, he took her to the same cliff and she climbed off him. "Seriously?"

He smirked. "You said-"

"I know what I said."

She took a breath. "Ok, what do I do?"

"Tinkerbell!"

"Oh great."

The fairy eventually flew up next to Peter and glared at her. "Tink, we're gonna help Ellie fly." Tinkerbell turned red and chimed at him. "Come on Tink, please?"

She shook her head quickly. "Do it for me Tink, please?"

Tinkerbell sighed and flew over to her. She sprinkled some pixie dust on top of her and flew off. "Now what?"

"Well, you've gotta have faith and trust."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna start singing are you?"

"No. Now think happy thoughts."

"Happy thoughts?"

He nodded and she turned to him. "We might have a slight problem."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really have any happy thoughts."

"Seriously?"

She nodded and he crossed his arms, deep in thought. While he was thinking, she looked down at the cliff and shivered. They were over water, so if she were to jump off, she'd drown. Why had she ignored her mothers suggestion at swimming lessons? He snapped his fingers and she jumped slightly. "I've got it!"

She looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"You can just think of me!"

She rolled her eyes. "I thought I was supposed to be thinking happy thoughts."

"You ar-hey!"

She giggled and he glared at her. "I make lots of people happy!"

"Like who, Wendy?"

"Yea! Wendy!"

She smirked at him. "I'd rather be with her then you."

He stuck his tongue at her. "Do you ever have anything nice to say?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Who I'm talking to."

He rolled his eyes. "You've got to learn to fly somehow."

She sighed. "Fine, what do I do?"

He grinned in triumph. "Close your eyes and just think of something that makes you happy."

She took a breath and closed her eyes. What would she think of? The time she got an A on her math test after weeks of studying? First day of summer? Not drowning? She opened her eyes. "This isn't working."

"Try a little harder."

She sighed once again in annoyance. "I can't do it!"

"You won't know unless you try!"

"I am! Why can't we just stop?"

"Because! I'm trying to help! All you do is mope around and wine. You say you don't want to go home, but you're not even trying to fit in here! It's not my fault you don't have any happy thoughts. Maybe, if you actually tried instead of just quitting, it'll actually work! I bet you were really spoiled where you come from, weren't you? A rich family, being an only child. You probably had maids and butlers to do everything for you and that's why you don't even try!"

She looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes. Guilt, the feeling he had come to absolutely hate, washed over him. She walked up so she was almost right against him. "I am not rich. I am not an only child. I did not have butlers or maids. I am not spoiled. Do you want to know why I don't have any happy thoughts? It's because my life sucks. My life is one big mess. So I'm sorry I don't have any happy thoughts." With that, she started walking down the steep hill, back into the forest.

He didn't know if it was because he couldn't let her win, or because he was stupid, but he opened his mouth, and replied. "Well, you know what? While you were busy packing I snuck down a level and went into your house. The only pictures there were of you."

She turned back and he saw fire in her eyes mixed with her tears. "That's because my brother's dead, and my parents refuse to bring up any memories of him, so they pretend he doesn't exist."

He wanted to slap himself. He flew in front of her and opened his mouth to apologize, but she put her hand up. "Save it." She pushed past him and continued walking.

* * *

"Idiot. I can't believe I actually wanted to stay here." Ellie shivered as it started to rain. "Great." She grabbed her bag and opened it. She pulled out her hoodie and pulled it over her shivering body, pulling the hood up. She moved closer to the tree she was sitting under, hoping it would provide more protection from the storm. She heard a snapping sound, like a twig breaking and pulled out her letter opener and flashlight. She turned it on and checked her surroundings. She didn't see anything to alarming, so she put the flashlight back in her bag, but she slipped the letter opener into her pocket, just in case.

She pressed herself completely against the tree as the rain got worse. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She heard a snapping sound and she immediately stood up. "I know someone's there! If it's you Peter, you might as well just go back!" It was raining, she was freezing, and she was starving, yet she still refused to talk to him. "Maybe I am stubborn." She stated quietly.

She moved away from the tree and started to walk quickly in the other direction. She heard yet another snapping sound and she took a breath. She really hoped it was Peter, or one of the lost boys. She saw a shadow move and she went to run, but a hand prevented her from moving. Her scream was cut off by a hand pressing itself over her mouth. Whoever had grabbed her pinned her against a tree. Hook. She squirmed and tried to get away from him, but he just held her tighter. "We meet again."

* * *

Peter sighed as paced back and forth. "I'm such an idiot."

Tinkerbell chimed in his ear and he glared at her. "Stop, she's not a cow." She chimed some more and he sighed in annoyance. "Your just jealous Tink." Her chiming grew louder and he swatted her away. "I know she called you a brat, I'm sure she didn't mean it." She huffed and flew away.

He tried thinking of what to say to her, then he heard the scream.

* * *

He sneered at her. "Tell me where he's hiding."

She shook her head quickly. No matter how mad she was at him, she wouldn't betray him. He glared at her. "I suppose trying up kill Pan has always backfired on me in a way, no matter what I do. Maybe, I should just kill you instead."

Her eyes widened and then she remember the letter opener. She moved her hand into her pocket and pulled it out. Just as he was about to plunge his hook into her, she stabbed his arm with the letter opener. He gasped and let go of her. She chose this moment to run, taking off into the jungle.

She smacked into someone and gasped. Said person grabbed her wrists. "No! Let go of me!"

"Ellie! It's me!"

She stopped trying to get away and looked up at him. She buried her face into his chest and started to sob. She was still angry at him, seething angry, but right now she needed comfort. "Why is it always me?" She asked.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

"How does it feel?"

"Better, thanks." Peter had patched up a cut on her arm. "How did you learn to do this?"

"The Indians taught me."

"Oh."

He looked at her and bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him. "Me too. You're right, I do complain a lot."

He smiled at her. "It's ok. Truce?" He put his hand out for her to shake.

She smiled back. "Truce." She shook his hand.

"So, what should we do now?"

She shrugged and looked like she was thinking about something. Peter, who was sitting Indian style, started floating a few inches off the ground. He was contemplating on wether or not to ask her if she wanted to play treasure hunt with the lost boys. Suddenly, she gasped, and out of shock, he fell and landed on his back. "What? What's wrong?"

"My bag! I left it behind when I ran from Hook! I'm such an idiot!"

"Relax, it's ok, we'll find it." He stood up. "Hop on!"

She eyed him warily. "Can't we just, I don't know, walk?"

He sighed and nodded. "Ok, fine. Do you remember where you left it?"

She nodded. "Yea, I left it under a tree that was kind of hunched over."

"Do you remember which way?"

"Uh," she looked around and pointed east. "That way!"

"Ok, come on." He grabbed her arm and they started walking.

* * *

"Are you sure this was where you left it?"

She bit her lip and looked around. "Not exactly.."

"Great, basically you have no idea where you left it."

"That's not true! I remember I left it under a tree!"

"There are over a hundred trees!"

"Look I'm sorry! I'm not good with-" she cut herself off by screaming as the ground shook before collapsing. By the time Peter had thought to fly, they had already fallen, landing with a thud.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

She nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "A little bruised but I'll be fine. Can you fly us out of here?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand. He lifted himself a few inches in the air before coming back down. "Peter! Are you alright?"

"No, something hurts." He clutched into his right side.

"You're bleeding!"

He saw she was right when he moved his hands away that were now covered in blood.

"Peter, are you gonna to be ok?"

He nodded. "Yea, I heal."

She gave him a questioning look. "Wait, what?"

"I heal. I don't know how, but I do. If I get a cut or a scratch it goes away in a few minutes."

"But Peter, this isn't a scratch."

"I know. I can't fly us out of hear. We'll have to walk through the tunnel."

"Tunnel?"

He pointed behind her and she saw what he was talking about. There was a tunnel that was big enough for someone to stand and walk. "What is this place?"

"The pirates figured out we were living underground, so they built this. Slightly found it and told me. We smoked them out and I think they forgot where it was."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I did! I put some planks over it."

"Well, they obviously weren't a good choice."

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had let me fly us."

She glared at him. "I just don't like flying."

"Because you're afraid of heights." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"No! I'm afraid of falling!"

"But I'd never let you fall! And if I did, I'd catch you!"

She blushed slightly, thankful it was to dark for him to see. "Whatever. Do you know where this leads back to?"

"Yea, it's our old hide out."

"Right, ok."

"Hey!"

She jumped slightly when he yelled. "What?"

"I just thought of something!"

"What?"

"This is technically an adventure."

She scoffed and walked ahead of him. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. Face it Ellie, you're on an adventure."

"I thought adventures were supposed to be fun."

"This is fun!"

"Not for me."

"Well, I'm having fun!"

"Wonderful." She stated dryly.

She gasped as she tripped over something and fell. She looked up and screamed when she saw what she had tripped on. She scrambled backwards, knocking Peter over.

There was a skeleton wearing charred pieces of clothing, sitting in an upright position. "I guess not all of them made it before the fire got to them."

She looked at him in horror. "So, he was burned alive?"

He shrugged. "Or maybe Hook killed him before."

She took in a shaky breath. "How's your cut?"

"Better. The bleeding's stopped."

"That's good. How much farther?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ok, let's keep going."

They walked a few more feet when she stopped. "Did you hear that?" She questioned.

"Hear what?"

There was a low growling sound. "That!"

He pulled out his dagger and pushed her behind him. "What is that?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was the tunnel."

Two pair of glowing eyes proved otherwise. "Peter!"

He turned in the opposite direction and saw what she was looking at. Two large wolves came forward, growling and baring their teeth. "What do we do!?" She yelled.

He looked around and noticed the tunnel started to split into two parts the father down it went. "Run! You go left, I'll go right. Hopefully, they'll both run after me!"

She nodded and they both ran down the different tunnels. His plan wasn't as expected, because one of them had followed her. "Crap!" She cursed, running faster.

She saw a light and ran towards it. She nearly ran into the gravely wall as she did so. She looked up and noticed another hole. She tried to climb up, but it was to steep. The large animal drew closer and she pressed herself against the wall. "Good flesh eating wolf, please don't kill me." It growled at her and for once she actually wished she could fly.

It lunged at her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead, she felt hands grab her under her arms and pull her up. Said person fell backwards as soon as he put her down. "Peter! You flew!"

He winced and nodded. "Yea, I know."

"Here." She helped him up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I thought you knew everything about Neverland."

"I do!"

She looked over at him. "You didn't know there were wolves."

He rolled his eyes and pointed. "Is that your bag?"

She smiled and nodded. "Do you know how to get home?"

He felt a tingling sensation on his side and grinned. "Yea."

"Which way?"

"This way!" He grabbed her and started to fly.

"Peter!"

"We're never walking anywhere ever again!" He yelled, laughing as he did so.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"What are you doing?"

The unexpected and rather surprising sound of his voice made her jump and whip around. "Slightly! Don't do that, you can't just sneak up on people!"

As if he hadn't heard her, he repeated himself. "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well, what are you doing?"

He gave her a slight glare and shook his head. "Don't answer my question with a question."

She snickered at this and he gave her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"You just reminded me of my old friend Beatrice. She always told me not to do that."

He gave her a shocked look. "You had friends?"

She stared at him. "Ha ha, very funny." She replied dryly.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. What was she like?"

"Well, she loved to play pranks on everyone."

Slightly sat down Indian style in front of her. "Go on."

"She always knew how to cheer me up, no matter the situation."

Slightly had noticed that the other boys had stopped to listen and he motioned for them to come and join, which they did. "Did you ever go on adventure?" Questioned Cubby.

"I don't think that you could call them adventures."

"Big surprise there." Whispered one twin to the other, causing the other to chuckle.

Tootles elbowed them and that shut them up. "What would you call them then?" Questioned Slightly.

"I guess we'd called them...quests."

"What's a quest?" Asked Nibs.

"I suppose it's like an adventure, only we were looking for something."

"Will you tell us about one or your adv-quests?" Asked Nibs.

She bit her lip. "I don't know.."

"Please?" They all begged in unison, excluding Tootles.

She sighed and nodded. "Ok, just one."

Unbeknownst to all of them, Peter had decided this was the perfect time to eavesdrop, and he landed on a tree branch, much like a bird would do. Peter considered himself to be like the birds, only smarter and braver.

"Ok, one day, me and Beatrice were at school, and-"

"What's a school?" Questioned one of the Twins.

Ellie gave them a thoughtful look, as if she was contemplating something. Finally, as if she had figured it out, she smirked. "A school is a terrible, terrible place. There's no adventuring and they force you to take medicine!"

They all made gagging noises, excluding Peter who was trying to stay quiet, though he did grimace at the thought.

Still smirking, Ellie continued. "Anyways, we were at school, and our teacher was talking while me and Beatrice were passing notes."

"What's a teacher?" Asked Nibs.

"Uh..there like pirates, only worse."

If he wasn't trying to stay quiet, Peter would've scoffed. Worse then pirates? Nothing was worse then pirates. Well, except maybe medicine.

"Our teacher saw us passing notes, so she stormed over and yanked a note that Beatrice was just about to pass to me out of her hands. She said that she was going to read it aloud to the whole class. Thankfully, before she actually could, the bell rang and all the other kids ran out into the hallway. Our teacher told Beatrice that she was going to read it aloud the next day. Beatrice came to me in a panic, she begged me to help her get the note back because it had something embarrassing written on it. I told her I would help her and we decided to sneak into school when everyone was gone. That night, when we were sure everyone was gone, we snuck in through the window."

"Like Peter!" Shouted Cubby.

"Well, I suppose so. But we didn't fly. When we got into the school, we went straight to our teachers desk. We tried to pull the drawer open, but it was locked. We decided that the only way to get in was to get the spare keys from the principals office. We took a chair into the hallway and I stood on it. I opened up the air vent and climbed into it. Once I was over the office, I opened the vent and jumped down onto the desk. I grabbed the keys and climbed back up in the vent. Me and Beatrice went back to the desk and unlocked the desk. Before we could open it, we heard someone walking towards the room, so we ran into the supply closet."

"Did you get caught?" Questioned Slightly.

"I'm getting to that. Thankfully, it was just the janitor. After he cleaned and left, we opened the closet and walked back over the desk. Beatrice grabbed the note and we ran through the hall. Unfortunately, the janitor heard us and demanded that we stop. We kept running, but he chased after us. We climbed out the window and got on our bikes. Thankfully, he didn't see our faces because of our hoodies. We were really he didn't catch up to us."

"I'll say!" Yelled one of the Twins.

"Well," they all stood up. "Thanks for telling us a story." Said Slightly.

They started to walk back into the hideout. "Wait! It wasn't a- oh forget it." She turned around and screamed. "What is it with you boys and scaring people?"

Peter grinned and walked closer to her. "Don't like adventures huh?"

She gaped at him. "You were listening? You sneak!"

He laughed and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I wanna take you somewhere."

"No way, I'm not going anywhere."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I could always fly us there."

"You know what? A walk sounds good."

* * *

"This is what you wanted to show me? A bunch of trees?"

"No, it's what goes on _in_ the trees."

"In the trees? What could possibly go on-"

"Shhh!" He clamped his hand over her mouth.

He made her crouch down lower behind the rock, so that only the top of her head and her eyes were showing. After a few moments, he removed his hand, and all the trees around them started to glow a bright yellow. After staring in awe for a few moments she turned to him. "What's going on?" She questioned.

"For some reason, the fairies store their pixie dust in the trees in this clearing. At a certain time, it glows really bright and illuminates the trees."

"It's incredible."

He looked over at her and nodded in agreement. "I know."

She smiled and him and he moved closer to her. They both started leaning in, and she stopped midway, her eyes widening as a look of fear came across her face. "Ellie?"

"Peter! Watch out!"

He turned around just in time to see a silver hook hurling towards him. He jumped up and pushed Ellie behind him. "Hook!"

"We meet again."

**A/N: I know, terrible ending, but I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
